A Blind Love
by THORina2245
Summary: Jack Frost is having a normal day of fun brining snow to the streets but what happens when a girl hes falls for can't see him ? Will he be able to change that?
1. Love at first sight

**A blind love**

_(Jack Frost Pov)_

Ok so yes for a while now I've been watching this girl…. I know it sounds bad but I have this thing for her, I've never felt like this before…never. She has long brown hair, big brown eyes and the best laugh I've ever heard. She's so nice, sweet and caring. The thing is she can't see me.

So the first time I met her I was on my daily routine bringing snow and ice around the streets. I was flying around when I saw someone walking oddly; I went down to the ground and watched what this crazy girl was trying to do.

She was trying to skate, but there wasn't enough ice, on the third time she lunged I tapped the end of my staff and created a long path of ice leading her round the houses. She screamed at first but then just went with the flow. She was beautiful; her hair was loose and blowing in the winds, her clothes rippling to the effect of the wind and her smile… I mean wow. She made Tooth's smile look bad… I better not mention that…. Her lips were a lovely dark pink, baby soft.

I took her all the way around the block until I decided I would let her see me. I jumped out from behind to catch her from where the ice trail would end but instead she fell straight through me, that awful feeling came back, as though I was going to be sick.

_THUD_ I turned around to see she had fallen flat on the ground, I expected her to cry but surprisingly she didn't. She just got up wiped her arms and walked back up the road to her house, it was actually two houses from where we'd stopped.

I don't remember feeling so lost, so … sad, I've never been _sad_ maybe lonely but not _sad_. I took off in flight and went back to North's and straight to bed. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling wondering what I could do to make her see me; I'll figure that out tomorrow.

_( AUTHORS NOTE)_

_**Hope you like it x if you want another chapter please leave a review thank you! x**_


	2. The dream

**Hi hope you like this story, sorry if it sucks x Please leave a review.**

I woke up wondering why Sandy had given me such weird dreams… I had about six, the weirdest and my most favourite was the girl I saw yesterday, we were ice skating together, everything around us went blurry, we were in the middle of the rink, we were circling each other holding hands, and we stopped slowly and shared a kiss. Then I woke up.

I walked out of my room and made way to the globe room with a big smile on my face thinking of my dreams. When I entered the room I wasn't paying much attention to the other guardians but when I looked up all of them were staring at me with a confused look.

"What?" "Well look at this, the freezer's fallen in love… who's the bird?" I answered a bit too high pitch "What? No I haven't!" "Oh come one Jack it's not like we'll go up to her and tell her embarrassing things about you." Tooth persuaded but I saw Bunny raise an eyebrow as though he was taking that in mind. "Yeah well there isn't any one so…" I was cut off by North "Oh this is GREAT! We must meet her!" "NO!" I shouted as I stamped my staff to the floor creating a blast of wind knocking them back "But Jack we just want to see her …" Tooth said "Well there would be no point cause she can't see me."

Two hours later and I was still in my room feeling sorry for myself. I was put off my train of thought when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." it was Bunnymund '_oh this should be good_ ' I thought to myself. "Hey Jack, uh I just thought you should know that there are always ways of making people believe…" I was confused of why Bunny was being so nice. "Are you feeling ok Bunny?" I said sarcastically "Oh shut it ya show pony North sent me ok? Don't tell him I told ya that though." I chuckled a bit of his concern on being ratted out "What's the message then?" "Well if you like this girly which I suppose you do after the smile you had on today, then I suppose you should go make her see you."

I was outside her house, watching from the window, she was having a girls night. I was about to leave but then I heard. "So Lulu, what kind of guy are you looking for?" I turned around slowly to see who Lulu was "Um well what do you mean, personality?" it was her, the one I saw the other day. I listened closely for the other girls answer. "No don't go that deep, well we'll might later, but now just say what would you like him to look like." "Libby… fine umm blue eyes… skinny.." all the girls started to laugh but my heart was pumping "And maybe silvery hair, not grey but like awesome silver, short but nice." I banged my head against the window with my mouth open 'we would be a perfect match' I thought to myself but then I remembered … she can't see me.

All the girls started to nod and laugh in agreement and then the girl named Libby spoke up "Ok now what personality?" I pushed my face against the window so my nose was flat "umm… he has to be good with children…" the girls all nodded while I almost tripped. "Umm and he has to be fun…" the girls giggled yet again. " NO! no no no… I mean now how to make you smile, how to play a game or a trick, distract you from the things that upset you and make you laugh instead." 'Ok …. I'm definitely gonna make her see me'


	3. A wish come true

**Hi hope you like this one thanks for all the reviews love you guys! So her****e you go x**

I left the window and went straight to North's to figure out how I would make her believe, personally I had no idea how and I definitely wasn't going to as any of the guardians.

I went to my room and planned out what I was going to do, maybe I could do what I did with Jaime. That made him believe in me so why shouldn't it make her.

The next night I went to her house, Lulu was sat on her bed watching some animated movie.

She was huddled up in her bed drinking hot chocolate, laughing at the movie and wiping the foam moustache from the hot chocolate on her face. I tried to get her attention by forming frost on her window with a crackling sound but the TV was too loud.

I grabbed a stone from the garden and threw it at the window, still nothing. I grabbed a bigger stone and not realising how hard I threw it smashed the window. Shortly after it smashed I heard a short scream. _Shit_ I thought I hit her in the head with it or something but turns out I just hit her dog who liked to play dead sometimes for treats.

I flew up to the window to find lulu sat next to her dog telling it off for scaring her. I laughed to myself and then invited myself in, once she got up she went straight to the smashed window and looked to see if she could find the person that threw the stone. I took this as my opportunity and started to form frost yet again but on the other part of the window that wasn't smashed.

Lulu gasped at the drawings I started to create, little did she know the artist was standing right next to her. A smile grew on my face as she giggled the more I drew but then she raised her hand, extended her finger and wrote onto the glass '_what is your name?' _

I gulped I didn't expect her to ask me, I just thought she would see me and then we would kiss or something…. It's so obvious that I haven't dealt with these kind of things before.

Slowly and carefully I wrote my name and as soon as I lifted my finger off the glass she slowly repeated it with a soft and soothing voice. I watched her as her gaze left the window and searched the room, I swear for a split second she stared at me… but I must have been seeing things as she quickly turned and sat on her bed and played with her thumbs as she refused to see me.

I sat on the chair in front of her "UGH what does it take for you to see me! I would really love for you to be able to talk to me, to hang out with. For me to learn more about you and school and things like that. We could have snow fights and I could introduce you to the guardians. But I guess that's all just a wish."

Lulu slowly looked up from her thumbs and raised her gaze into my eyes "Well I guess it a wish come true."

**Hoped you liked this please leave a review xxx **


	4. Fainting was totally part of the plan

**Hope You like this chapter! Please leave a review! And I'd like split the credit with my friend -Icecream12312- she helped me with some of the ideas in this chapter so thank you!**

It had been a week since Lulu could see me, it was amazing. We went out a lot, mostly to the park or down the street. I almost always hung around hers. I was starting to think that she actually liked me. Oh and we had plenty of snow ball fights.

It was Friday evening, all the kids had finished school. I went round to Lulu's and sat on the window. I could hear her talking to someone.

"Please just give it a try." Lulu said "But if I don't see _him_ then we carry on normal and don't speak of it again ok?" It was one of Lulu's friends, I recognised her from the sleep over they had last week. It was Libby.

Lulu came over to the window and pulled me in. I stood in front of Libby and waited for her to say 'I don't see anything' but instead of opening her mouth and saying something or gasping she just… fainted.

With a _thud_ Libby was on the floor and Lulu was next to her. While Libby was still out I thought it would be a pretty good idea to tell Lulu now that we're going to the North Pole to meet the other guardians that I've told her so much about.

"Lulu…" "Yeah Jack" "Umm how do you feel about going to the North Pole to meet the guardians?"

Lulu stopped, literally dropped Libby's head on the floor, let her mouth open and just stared in to my eyes, this went on for about five minutes before Lulu came back to me.

"Yeah… yeah sure, I'm just gonna go." _Thud _ brilliant now she was out too.

Once they both woke up I made them sit down on the bed before I carried on just in case they fainted again. "Right Lulu are you ready to go?" Lulu looked at me with this pleading look and then looked at Libby.

"Yeah sure she can come too." Libby's eyes widened and she looked like she was gonna faint again "NO, no! don't you dare! I need you awake ok?"

Later that evening I had arrived back at Lulu's after arranging with North about the snow globe portals and the sacks.

"Right get in." Libby and Lulu looked at me with shocked faces "You…you want us to get in the sack, what the bloody hell for?" Libby asked a bit scared. "Look it's just how it goes, just get in and we'll arrive in no time." Libby and Lulu both looked at each other and then go in the sack, I soon followed.

A yeti popped out of the portal we were about to roll into and threw us in. We arrived by the fireplace, Bunnymund helped us out, well he helped Lulu and Libby.

I got out first, then Lulu and then Bunnymund went to help Libby out. It was really awkward, because when he held her arm they both looked at each other for ages. "Hi" Bunnymund started. "Hu… he." _Thud_

Me and Lulu were outside the room they put Libby in, Bunnymund insisted that he should go in and look after her. We put our ears against the door to listen to the conversation, it sounded like she was waking up.

"Hi, Libby… isn't it?" "Yeah..." "That's a pretty name."

Me and Lulu looked at each other with strange faces.

"Thanks. I didn't catch yours." "Oh it's Bunnymund, but everyone calls me Bunny." There was some movement we guessed she was just sitting up in her bed. "Hey don't get up, don't want you fainting again." Libby chuckled "Did they tell you then, about me fainting at Lulu's." "Yeah, how can someone faint so many times in one day?" "Hey… fainting was totally part of the plan."

**Hoped you liked it! Please leave a review and maybe some ideas for the next chapter? X thanks for all the reviews, favs and followers LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	5. The Truth

So we'd been at North's for a few days now, we were lucky because Lulu's dad got called into work for a whole 2 weeks abroad so she simply told him that she was staying at her friend's house…

Libby on the other hand, she lives with her mum and he little sister Megan so we bought them a whole 2 weeks at some spar place that her mum had wanted to go too but could never afford it.

Lulu and I had realised that Bunny and Libby had become close… very close. She was always going to the den with him to "_paint eggs"._

well I couldn't say much really because me and Lulu were getting closer as well, we were best friends but there was something _more_ I mean I already had a crush on her obviously but I swear when I would talk to her she would start to blush.

Anyway we were having dinner, all the guardians were there for some reason and obviously Bunny was sat next to Libby and I was sat next to Lulu.

"Oh ze living room is no longer available for you to sleep in, sorry Lulu." North said. Lulu looked up from her plate "Oh umm that's ok. So am I going home tonight?" she said a bit sadly

"Of course not! You will be sleeping in Jack's room." Lulu coughed on her food and so did I.

"Why is there a problem with that." North said with a cheeky smile on his face. "Umm no I suppose not, that is if Jack doesn't mind." I looked around the room for help but Bunny and Libby were too busy giggling and Tooth and Sandy were staring face down at their food trying not to be noticed. "No, I don't mind." I started to eat faster trying to hide my blush.

Lulu finished first and said that she was going to go and get ready for bed, after about five minutes I followed and when I opened my door Lulu was half way through getting dressed.

She had her PJ shorts on (which by the way were very short) but didn't quite have her top on yet, it was wrapped around her arms and head so she couldn't see.

She quickly turned her back to me and said "Jack is… is that you." I covered my eyes "Yep and I swear my eyes are shut I'm really sorry I …I" "It's ok, I just need a little help ok. I'm Kind of stuck." I laughed "How did you get stuck exactly?" "Shut up and just help me…"

I walked over slowly with my eyes shut and my arms out, and then quickly pulled them back to my chest "But what if I see something or …" Lulu giggled "It's fine I'm wearing a bra."

I raised my hands a little in exasperation "How does that make it fine?!" she giggled again as she could tell I was getting embarrassed "Just think of it as though I'm wearing a bikini."

I opened my eyes slowly and helped her un-screw the not that she had somehow formed in her top. I pulled down the top and she slowly turned around to face me, are faces inches apart "Thanks Ja…"

I didn't know what I was doing but I just did it … I put her head in my hands and pulled her into a kiss. It lasted for a while … then I realised what I'd done and started to blush "I…I… I'm sor…" I was cut off by Lulu, she had returned the kiss by jumping and wrapping her legs around my waist and then surround her arms around my neck.

I stumbled back a few steps before placing my arms around her as well.

After a few seconds we parted and she looked down at me and frowned "What?" I asked slightly confused.

"Do you know how long I've waited for that!" I was completely take back by this "What! I didn't even know you liked me like that. Wait…how long?"

She looked down at my chest and went bright red. "Lulu… how long?" I asked again.

"Kind of… since… I, I could… see you." My face dropped, and my mouth formed an O . "REALLY! OH MY…" "What, what is it!" she asked slightly concerned

"Well before you could see me I was always trying to make you too because… you know." She looked up into my eyes and a massive grin formed on her face "Oh my gosh you had a crush on me!" I went bright red again. She gave me a big hug and then put her feet back on the floor.

We sat down on the bed and talked for ages about when I first saw her, and how I tried to make her see me and all other different stories until she fell asleep on my bed. I was about to leave but she pulled me into a hug while she was sleeping so I simply went to sleep in her arms.

**Hope you liked this! Please leave a review! Oh I'd stay tuned if I were u ;) **** shits about to get serious Xxx **


	6. Something unexpected

**Hi sorry I left it soo long x Hope you enjoy this Chapter **** THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS lol I love them! Right make sure you pay attention in this one cause it's quite important for the ****next x ENJOY!**

The next morning I woke, a cold refreshing breeze meeting my face. I looked down to see Lulu wrapped up in my arms, her head against my chest and a happy expression on her face. I chuckled a bit as she smiled in her sleep and accidently woke her up, she fluttered her eyes open and soon her gaze rested on me.

"Hey frost bite" I stared down at her, her big brown eyes looking in to mine with a cheeky smile set upon her lips. She giggled as I remained stern at the statement, her beautiful laugh making me feel happier then I already was to be lying here next to her.

I gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead "Did you sleep well last night?" She blushed slightly and stuttered out "Ye..yeah." I was confused as to why she was so embarrassed all of a sudden "What is it, was I snoring or something." She giggled again and then looked up into my eyes "No… but your very… well, almost protective." I looked at her still confused

"What do you mean…_protective?_." She started to blush again "Don't take this the wrong way, I didn't mind it was just weird… you kept like… pulling me closer to you and and kissing my forehead." Now I was starting to blush "So you don't like it when I kiss your forehead?" I asked a bit sadly.

"Of course I do! It's just you were a bit rough is all." She gave me a kiss "Sorry Lulu." She laughed at how embarrassed I was and then deepened the kiss. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Lulu, what are you like with small children." She looked at me confused "well… did you ever want a little sister or brother." I asked again. She looked sad, really sad. "What's the matter Lulu?" she started to cry and I pulled her into a deep hug supporting her back and head as I did so.

"I'm ssss-o-rrr-y." I pulled her back and gave her a questioning look as to why she was crying.

"LLLLL-oo-k." she starts to control her crying. "I… hav-vent told a-ny one buy Libby about this." She took a deep breath and sat up, I did to too show I was listening. "When I was nine my mum had had Marie, the sister I had always wanted. She had heart melting blue eyes and brownish blond hair. She was the sweetest girl I had ever met but before she could reach the age of four she died, I was so angry with myself that I didn't do anything to save her and my mum was so upset that… she …Well I don't know, she just went missing."

I was so shocked to hear this, I never thought such a sweet person could ever go through such a thing.

"Don't blame yourself Lulu there was nothing you could have done." I said while hugging her "But that's just it… there was."

Her eyes started to fill up with tears and her hands began to shake "It happened the Christmas holidays, snow was everywhere to be seen and this was the time when Marie use to like playing on the cliffs and I always told her not to go too close to the edge but I had heard her screaming, telling someone to let her go. I started to run… I could feel the cold air capsulizing my body, sucking all the heat away, my toes crunching the frozen grass beneath every step I took."

Lulu was lost in her story now, no longer on the bed talking to me but on the fields running reliving what has already been lived.

"I had reached the cliff only to see Marie on the edge of it, her tear stained face looking at me for help. I looked down at the ground in front of her, the drag marks left in the snow from where she'd been left. I ran up to her but she started screaming at me to stop, when I did I realised why… the cliff was crumbling away. The cracking sounds stared to separate us, I walked closer slowly reaching out my hand to grab hers, her blue eyes begging me to save her… but I hesitated, I was afraid of my fate and hers, if I walked any closer then she would fall …but by the time I had shaken the thought out of my head I was too late, the cliff started to break away under Marie's feet, her scream filled the air ringing through my body with the cold wind."

Lulu's eyes were wide with fright as she replayed the story in her head, I didn't want to interrupt her, this little girl Marie sounded so innocent I don't understand why someone would drag her to the edge of the cliff and leave her there to fall, it all sounded too much to bare.

"You see Jack I'd never wanted a little sister so much and when I got the perfect one, I let her go…" her voice was almost a whisper at the end. I sat there in complete silence unsure of what to say, how could I have not known this?

Lulu looked up at me and immediately knew what I was thinking.

"I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't want you to pity me, Libby found out of course as she had noticed how sad I was and how my mother was missing. That's why when I met Libby's little sister Megan I treat her as though she's mine."

I looked up to see her gazing in my eyes to find my response to this. I simply hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Lulu, it wasn't your fault, anyone would have done the same thing and even if you didn't the ground would have collapsed… there was no way to save her."

I could see I hadn't changed her mind about it being my fault but I knew that she didn't want to carry on talking about it. "Do you want some pancakes for breakfast?" I said with a slightly high pitch voice. She looked up seeming happier than before.

We walked to the globe room to ask North if he could get one of his yetis to do it but instead found the rest of the guardians and Libby. "It's Pitch… he's left us a message."

**Ok so hope you like this one x please leave a review ! **


	7. A weird riddle

_An untold secret will always be the bet_

_That a blood related heart was born into debt _

_The snowy fields take place with the cold_

_As a young ones heart is replaced with her sole_

_A guilty suspect relives the old _

_Until she sees the white, silver and gold _

_This will be the answer _

_Her heart will not forget _

_That her loving sister will now repay the debt _

This is the riddle Pitch left us, I knew there was something off about it as Pitch wasn't the type of person to leave riddles and what was with the debt? I didn't get it and neither did the others. I started to get annoyed that this was some sort of game and that someone's life may be in danger because of him.

After a few hours of trying to solve this riddle we took a break. Bunny and Libby were sat next to each other on the sofa in front of me and Lulu, Libby's head on his shoulder playing with Bunny's paw. We were basically mirroring their actions, Lulu's head on my shoulder playing with my hand as she hummed.

I smiled down at her and then looked up as Bunny looked at me, we casually raised our eye brows at each other and then carried on looking at our 'girl friends' I chuckled at the thought.

Libby got up to see what I was laughing at and then looked at me, Bunnymund and Lulu, she smiled as an idea came to her mind "Hey maybe we could go a double date?" Bunny coughed slightly in shock and I swear my facial expression just dropped. "Yeah that sounds like an awesome idea!" Lulu said not helping the situation for me and Bunny.

"What do you guys think?" they said at the same time which I could see Bunny found slightly threatening too. "Oh yeah." "yeah great idea." "Awesome can't wait." "Yeah this should be fun." Me and Bunny started to say together all a bit rushed. The girls smiled and then Libby got up "Lulu come with me in the kitchen?" Lulu got up with a raised eyebrow at Libby and Libby simply chuckled, Bunny looked slightly worried about what they were going to talk about.

As soon as they left the room me and Bunny slumped in the chairs and breathed out as though we were exhausted "Brilliant." We said at the same time.

**Hoped you liked this x please leave a review! seriously i need em and i love em :) so whats the riddle about hmmm?**


	8. holding onto the past

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love em lol x right hope you like this chapie x**

It had been a day since we got the riddle, we still hadn't figured out what it meant yet though.

Libby, Lulu, Bunnymund and I were all sat in front of North's fire place trying to figure out what the riddle meant.

Lulu and Libby were sat opposite of Bunnymund and I as they were talking about this "double date". Bunny and I didn't like the sound of it.

"Awww! This is gonna be sooo cute!" Libby said to Lulu "All together all dressed up, us girls in lovely dresses and the boys…" she looked up at us with her head tilted and a pouted face while me and Bunny stared at her dead panned. "…Dressed in smart suits."

Bunny and I looked at each other abruptly with our mouths agape. Lulu giggled at us and stated "Yeah I don't think you'll see them dressed in suits Libby, maybe something casual but _nice_." She stated the last word with a little hiss as a warning, I swear Bunny was blushing too, not because of embarrassment but because of the whole situation…being forced into a double date, being threatened that if anything goes wrong your dead…" I was cut off in thoughts as North came in running.

We all looked at him as he breathed heavily and tried to say something. "Cliff…. Lulu….Marie"

I looked at Lulu and Libby and saw that they knew what he was talking about. Libby stood and walked over to North with Lulu not far behind her. "What are you saying North…"

Bunnymund looked around at everyone for help as to what was going on. "Who the bloody hell is Marie?" everyone went silent and looked at Bunny. I could see he regretted saying it as he acted as though he had said something offensive.

I looked at Lulu "Can I tell him." she slowly shook her head and I began to tell Bunny the story. Once I finished he got up and went over to Lulu and placed his paws on her shoulders. "I'm sorry but just know that nothing is your fault, I went through a similar thing and lost my little brothers and sisters and ended up learning that everything happens for a reason." Lulu shook her head and Bunny gave her a hug.

It lasted for a while and so I said "Echem… Bunny your girlfriends on the right, that's my girlfriend." Bunny didn't let go of Lulu and simply said "Oh rack it off ya show pony."

Lulu giggled and let go of Bunny, she walked over to me and looked into my eyes "We need to go to the cliff, where Marie died, I don't know why but I can just feel it." I nodded and then hugged her looking at Bunny with a sarcastic look "Mine" I gestured with my hand at Lulu's back while the other still hugging her. Bunny just rolled his eyes and I swear he muttered "show pony." With a tut.

We arrived at the cliff where Marie had died. All the guardians were with us and so was Libby, everyone was silent as Lulu lead us a bit closer to the cliff, she stopped when black sand started to from a small hurricane at the very edge of the cliff.

Libby was beside her, waiting to see what the black sand would release. Libby dropped to her knees when she saw it was Megan, her little sister.

An evil laugh rang through the air and we all recognised it as Pitch. He appeared next to Meagan and put a hand on her shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Libby screamed, Pitch merely smirked at her in response.

"See, the riddle was actually a message to you all." Pitch begun "To explain what's going on and why… why small Marie had to die… why small little Megan's life is now in danger." He stopped and looked down at the crying little girl. "Well I guess you'll just have to find out."

Pitch disappeared, myself and the other guardians held out our weapons but it was too late the ground began to crack, unnaturally which made Megan's scream fill the air.

I remembered Lulu telling me how she thought of Megan as her little sister which is probably why when she saw the ground crack she started to run, no hesitation, not this time, she wasn't going to louse someone else… she just keept the pulse of her heart in her mind and screamed Megan's name.

She reached the edge of cliff when it fell, she lounged forward and grabbed Megan's hand. Tears pouring down her face and falling onto Megan's. "Don't let me go Lulu." Lulu chocked back her sobs. "I won't, not again, just keep hold and on the count of three you'll be back in Libby's arms ok?" Megan nodded gently as her body was still hanging of the edge of the cliff.

"LIBBY!" Lulu shouted not realising that the guardians were now fighting with black horses made of sand. Libby ran as fast as she could to the edge, but not too close. "ON THE COUNT OF THREE CATCH MEGAN OK!" I heard this from Lulu and then saw she was on the edge holding onto something, I trid to help but another horse came. "OK" I heard Libby's reply.

"ONE!" Lulu's hand was slipping. Her count down made all the guardians fight faster. "TWO!" there was a small squeal from Megan. "THREE!"

**Hoped you liked this x sorry about the cliff hanger but it seemed like a god one x PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I love the ones I've been getting already THANK YOU! x**


	9. I love you

Time slowed down… literally, everything was in slow motion. As soon as Lulu said "THREE!" all the sand horses disappeared. The guardians turned slowly to see Lulu throw Megan with all her strength in the air in slow motion, her face changing with the pain and determination to save her.

The ground cracked again as the weight of Megan was lifted off. Megan slowly fell into Libby's arms, Libby hugged her only to look up and see the ground crack yet again as Lulu moved. Lulu was in a kneeling position, as though she was about to start running in a race, her head facing the floor covered In her long brown hair. She slowly looked up to see Libby and Megan lifted in the air. Their clothes changed. Libby wore a white dress and Megan wore a silver dress, then next to Megan in the air a golden wind started to form and Lulu's little sister Marie appeared wearing a gold dress.

The riddle was ringing through the air, the voices of angels singing it.

_An untold secret will always be the bet,_

_That a blood related heart was born in to debt,_

_The snowy fields take place with the cold,_

_As a young ones heart is replaced with her soul,_

_A guilty suspect relives the old,_

_Until she sees the white, silver and gold,_

_This will be the answer,_

_Her heart will not forget,_

_That her loving sister will now take the debt._

There was silence at the end, all that was heard was the wind blowing peacefully. Libby, Megan and Marie were placed gently on the floor. Everyone stared at Lulu as the ground cracked. She looked up to Marie and whispered "I love you."

**OK I know this is a short chapter an all but I hope you like this one xx please leave a review! xxx**


	10. Marie

The ground gave way and Lulu fell. There was silence as I dropped to my knees.

It had been a month since Lulu's death, still mourning her loss but trying to hide it all the while. I was at North's, Marie, Libby and Megan were playing by the fire place. Bunny took a liking to Megan and Marie. He started to play with them until they ambushed him and jumped on his back and played with his ears.

I was sat on the window watching, Marie looked so much like Lulu, well if she had brown eyes and hair. It was the face and the how she was so sweet and kind. Her blue eyes were really heart melting as Lulu had once said.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Marie came over and pulled the sleeve of my jumper. I looked down at her blue eyes , you could see at a closer look that they were all different shades of blue, starting darker from the inside and lighter on the way out.

Marie put one hand on the windowsill and the other on me as she tried to pull herself up, I put my arms around her and hoisted he up onto my lap facing me. She stared at me for so long just looking at me and investigating my hair lifting different pieces making me chuckle.

She put her hands on my cheeks and made my head bend down a bit as she kissed the top of my head. I hugged her, pulling her closer to my chest, stroking her hair unaware that the guardians were watching us. I opened my eyes till hugging Marie and saw them… watching, Bunny holding a sleeping Megan in his arms, Libby silently sobbing for Lulu holding onto Bunny's arms, North giving a sympathetic smile, Tooth wiping her tear stained face and then Sandy smiling gently as he played with his thumbs uncertain of what to do.

I looked back at Marie as she whispered in my ear. "Lulu will come back Jack. I know she will." I started to sob and felt Marie's arms rap around me and hug me tightly as she pushed her face against my chest. The guardians left us alone as Marie started to cry with me, choking slightly.

"I hope so Marie." I felt Marie sit up, I looked at her blue eyes, brownish blond hair and her little blue leggings and white top.

"Jack… don't you understand?" I looked at her confused.

"_An untold secret will always be the bet, that blood related heart was born into debt_… that's me and Lulu … blood related.

_The snowy fields take place with the cold, as a young ones heart is replaced with her soul_… the cliff where I died, it was covered in snow and my heart was replaced with my sole as a became a spirit_. _

_A guilty suspect relives the old_…. Lulu, she thought it was her fault and she kept mourning over it and replaying It in her head.

_Until she sees the white, silver and gold_… remember how mine, Libby's and Megan's clothes changed to white silver and gold?

_Her heart will not forget that her loving sister will now take the debt._ Remember how when you became a guardian you forgot everything of your past well I think Lulu will become a guardian and she will remember her past.

I looked at her dumb founded how she had figured it out so easily. "And umm what about the bet?"

She stared out the window for a while and then said "I think that has something to do with MIM."

I laughed as she yet again found it so easy to come up with an answer but then got confused of how she knew so much. "Marie how do you know about the riddle, me becoming a guardian and MIM?"

She giggled and replied with "Can't you tell I'm related to Lulu?"

**Hoped you liked it xxx stay tuned for another chapie x AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ! I need to know what you think x **


	11. I told you so

I got Marie to tell North and the others what she had told me. They were all surprised how she found it all so easy to figure out. "Well vee can definitely zee this is Lulu's sibling." Bunny chuckled and Marie blushed at North's comment.

"I think we should go to the cliff again." Marie said honestly while holding Jack's hand. Jack looked down at Marie not realising that she had grasped his hand. "Why Marie?"

She looked down at her feet "Because I have this strange feeling, like someone's telling me too."

All the guardians stared at Marie. They could see she wanted to go on but something was holding her back. "What is it Marie?" North said. Her big blue eyes wondered in space as she tried to find the right words and finally landed on me, she looked at me, still holding my hand.

"It's just… I hear this voice in my head, almost as though she's advising me to go to the cliff."

To me everything went silent, although I could see the mouths of the others moving as they spoke, all I could hear was a slight ringing sound as I understood what Marie meant but couldn't say.

"It's Lulu's voice isn't it?" everyone went silent, I could see tears flowing down Marie's face until they hit the floor yet she was smiling. She looked up to my confused expression.

"Let's go."

We arrived at the cliff were now Lulu and Marie had died. The wind was blowing smoothly against my cloths and Marie's causing her to hug onto my hip for warmth.

All the guardians had their weapons out just in case. We waited for a while until Libby walked up with Megan by her side. "Marie are you sure it was her."

Megan went over to Marie and gave her a hug, it made your heart melt how two kids could become so close under such a short amount of time. Megan had already been told about Marie and Marie had been told about how close Lulu and Libby were and how Lulu treated Megan as a sister.

My thoughts were interrupted when black sand started to appear just like last time yet it didn't seem so threatening. Pitch stood a few feet away from us, looking at each one of us until his eyes rested on Marie.

"I'm so sorry." Pitch said to Marie, I could not believe that the nightmare king just apologised! I was too busy being shocked about Pitch had just said to realise that Marie ran up towards him screaming. Pitch held out his hands to stop her but she easily passed them and started to hit him continuously.

"OW OW HEY STOP!" Marie kicked him in the privates which led him to the floor where she kicked him over and over again. What I didn't understand was why he wasn't fighting back but took it all in.

"YOU KILLED ME ! AND NOW YOU KILL MY SISTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Marie started to punch him in the face until he bled.

Marie stopped and dropped beside pitch on her knees, tired and breathing deeply while tears escaped her eyes. "Why?" she almost whispered. Pitch sat up and wiped the blood from his nose.

"It was all in the riddle Marie, I am truly sorry but I had to." It was then that Libby ran over and punched Pitch in the face but because she was so much stronger than Marie this punch had more effect knocking him to the floor.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TOO! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! SHE WAS MY SISTER! MY SISTERS SISTER! AND MARIES SISTER! SHE WAS JACKS LOVER! SHE WAS EVERYONES FRIEND ! SHE DID **NOTHING! NOTHING** AT ALL AND YOU TOOK HER LIFE! Oh and one more thing… you also threatened the life of Megan …"

Pitch looked up only to see Libby's fist meet his face, breaking his nose at the touch.

All the guardians jaws dropped including mine at the sight of what had just happened. Bunny chuckled as Libby picked up Marie and walked back up to us.

"Nice one kiddo." He whispered to Libby.

"Now that you've all got your revenge…" I interrupted him as for his mistake.

"Not all of us Pitch." An evil smile escaping my lips.

"No… you can get me back another time as I really do need to explain myself before you kill me."

Pitch stood up and clicked his nose back in place causing both Megan and Marie to flinch.

"Right… I made a deal with MIM when I became the nightmare king that I would one day have to help the guardians and become what I once was… before I took advantage of being in control of fear. I use to use it to show the children the dangers in the world and to protect them as it's a part of life. So the deal was for me to become what I once was and to bring four new guardians to the group."

We all went silent for the umph time today at the shock of what Pitch had just said.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" this scared the shit out of the guardians as well as myself when Megan and Marie screamed, Libby just laughed at the realisation of what Pitch had said.

"We're going to be guardians! Ooh will we get magical powers and stuff? What will we bring and protect! **OOOOH we might get wings!"** Megan and Marie said at the same time.

"Just one more thing before I leave." With the wave of his hand a young girl appeared with long brown hair, massive brown eyes. She wore tight black leather trousers and a long baggy top which started off black, melted down to grey and then at the bottom white, it had silver sequins to emphasise the design. Her shoes, which stuck out the most, were red high heels that had a black skull almost tattooed onto them with a lace patter and on the back of the shoe on the top of the heel had a leather bow, the rest of the heel was covered in black studs.

Her hair was layered too look like the wisps of fire and the tip of her hair was a magical colour of red to add to the effect. Her eyes were set with a thick eye liner, like the ones you see rock stars wear, the eye liner on the bottom was thinner towards the end where it stopped just above the cheek bone. Her eyes lashes were thick and long which only made her eyes look bigger.

She stood beside Pitch looking at us.

"I told you so."

Marie whispered to me with a nudge of her elbow.

OnceLulu had sensed her surrounding she slowly turned her head towards Pitch, with our warning she punch him square in the face knocking him to the floor yet again.

"FOR GOD SAKE I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

We all laughed except for Lulu, she walked up to me and Marie in her high heel shoes casually as though nothing had happened. She knelt down level with Marie and stared at her.

"I love you too." Marie whispered before hugging her sister tightly. Lulu hugged her back and started to swirl her around, not realising she was staring to lift in the air. Once they were a few metres up Marie screamed with delight.

"Lulu you can fly!" Lulu looked down and hugged her sister tightly against her chest.

"Oh shit!" Lulu said as she started to fall, unsure of how to control her flight.

I quickly flew up to catch them, once I set them down Lulu put Marie down and stared at me, a blush forming on my cheeks as the minutes past by of her eyes locked in mine. Suddenly out of nowhere she jumps on me causing me to stumble back and catch her, her lips pressed against mine as she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you." She whispered in my ear, creating a smile on my lips. She let go of me and walked over to Libby and gave her a tight hug. "You look awesome by the way." Libby said

"Right back at ya." Lulu said with a wink. Libby raise an eye brow and then looked down at what she was wearing, ripped denim jeans, black ankle boots and a grey sequined top with ripped sleeves and on the chest a heart with wings.

"Woah"

Lulu went over to Megan and gave her a hug. "Please don't make me look like that … I'm too young." Megan said causing the rest of us to laugh.

My mouth still agape from the appearance of Lulu and Bunny's mouth open from the appearance of Libby, Pitch spoke.

"Well since that's all settled, I'll be off."

"WAIT! Why are you turning good?" Megan asked.

"Because Evil is getting stronger and he'll be coming for everyone but that's a long way away."

**A/N**

**AHHHH so finally done that chapter, hope you liked it x hope you got the part with that riddle lol x **

**There will be one more chapter just for a tease. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ! seriously it will only take a second ! x **

**Oh and thanks to all those who HAVE reviewed! ;) faved and followed ! x **


	12. A loving ending well close enough

**LAST CHAPIE! ( might do a sequel if ya want)XXX ok so hope you like this ! YOU BETTER BLOODY REVIEW! LOL X **

_After finding out that Megan and Marie where the guardians of friendship and that Lulu and Libby where the guardians of music … they sung lullabies or anything to young children to get rid of their worries and doubt or to put them at peace. _

I was sat in a restaurant, a posh one at that, ones that guardians or other spirits got to. With Lulu by my side and Bunny and Libby in front of me. Mine and Bunny's expression the same… annoyed that we got forced into this stupid double date thing. Luckily Lulu had saved us from having to dress smartly and wore what we usually do.

"Oh I'm so happy we finally got to do this!" Libby said to all of us although Lulu was the only one really listening as they both had massive smiles painted across their red lip stick that went with their guardian outfits.

I couldn't take my eyes off the way Lulu looked, I mean seriously, come one she looked awesome. At first she was really embarrassed cause she doesn't dress like this but after a while I convinced her that she looked nice.

I looked over to Bunny and saw that he was thinking the same about Libby, smiling to himself.

Mine and Lulu's hands were locked around each other's never letting go.

She looked at me and smiled sweetly once we had finished our meals.

We were just saying our good byes as Libby now lived with Bunny and Megan and Lulu and Marie lived with me but we spent most of our time at North's together.

"Oh we should do this every week!" Libby said "Aw that sounds like a great idea." Lulu agreed with a slight taste of vengeance against me and Bunny.

Bunny and I looked at each other suddenly and at the same time muttered

"Shit"

**A/N**

**Ok so hope you liked this, they did say they were going to go on a double date…**

**Please leave a review x if you want a sequel just say x **


End file.
